


The Guardian of the Lost's Last Words.

by williamsden



Series: The Loop Among Us - Canon Universe [1]
Category: Original Work, The Loop Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community Created, Gore, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, NSFW-ish content (implications and mentions mostly), Other, Sci-Fi, Suicide, This is a love letter to everyone in my discord server, mwah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamsden/pseuds/williamsden
Summary: A journal is set on the table, the symbol of a crown on the cover. When opened, the first page reads. . ."Belongs to. . .The Guardian of the Lost."Are you sure you're gonna read it fully?He may be watching you.Be respectful, now, won't you?Is his last words you're reading.----Story based on the original canon of The Loop Among Us, an among us inspired roleplay server I co-own.This story is a form for me to say thank you to everyone in the server, You all are great.Enjoy his last words.
Relationships: Deity/Doctor, Gato/Doctor, I'll decide if I'll add other side ships hah
Series: The Loop Among Us - Canon Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990693
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. The Start.

.

.

.

.

_M!raOS_v1.1 booting up. . ._

.

.

.

**WELCOME TO MiRANET DIRECT ACCESS TERMINAL.**

_M!raOS_v1.1_

.

.

.

_Please enter the needed data:_

**Username** : Dr[REDACTED]

**Password** : ********

.

.

.

_Access granted._

.

.

.

**What would you like to read, Dr[REDACTED]?**

> _Diary.doc ✓_

> Log.doc

> Log2.doc

> InterLog.wav

> InterLog2.wav

> InterLog3.wav

.

.

.

_Opening Diary.doc. . ._

.

.

.

* * *

> _" Please. . .tell me there's an answer here. "_  
>    
>  _" Darling, please. "_  
>    
>    
>    
>  _" Tell me there's an answer. You had them, didn't you? "_   
>    
>    
>  _ **" Give them to me, please. "** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this you're probably on my server.
> 
> just, a thing before we start:
> 
> MWAH
> 
> you're probably one of the reasons this bad boy exists. I hope you like it.


	2. LOG 1: The start of the journey.

> **[1st of October, 20xx. - zero days since departure.]**

So. . . _hello._

The head administration asked me to keep a log or “diary” of what’s happening during the mission, kind of a “keep shit in check” sort of thing. So let me put down the basics first. If I can find my notes-

Okay.

There’s 15 of us aboard this ship, counting yours truly. We are on our way to the first planet in our research, Polus. Our mission is to set up a base and explore the landscape of the planet to see if it’s viable to sustain life, and to see if there are other lifeforms there.

Pretty classic shit, if you ask me. 

Now, uh. . .to my own personal notes. 

They gave us dorms, we’re in pairs. I’m with this dude- Violet I think he said he was called, he’s a cool dude I guess, a bit too friendly for my taste. Doc is a few doors away with that catboy, lol. At least we are in the mission together so that’s something. A lot of the people here are either overly friendly or overly gloomy, which is interesting. Either way, let’s see how this goes, hopefully, it’ll be simple- get in, finish the job, and get out.

On other news, we don't have a lot of clothes here, so I'll assume administration thinks this'll be quick. Let's hope they're right. Honestly- being the secret overseer of this whole debacle is gonna be exhausting. But I'm sure we'll pull through.

Let’s see what the future brings.

Log finished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a short start, but we got to set the setting ahfjkas
> 
> this is gonna be so funnnn


End file.
